No mientas
by Tokkafangirl
Summary: Tú eres mi Pinocho y yo soy tu Pepito Grillo Este fic participa en el reto "Había una vez..." del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Hola, pues hoy vengo con una historia que contaría una pequeña anécdota de la niñez de Katara y Sokka, que lo relacioné con el cuento Pinocho :3**

**Avatar no me pertenece, es de Bryke :D**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Había una vez..." del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

**No mientas.**

…**.**

**Por: Tokkafangirl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kya se encontraba tallando un muñeco de madera, el frío de su hogar y la guerra le impedían hacer muchas cosas, por fortuna las manualidades no eran una de ellas. Con los huesos que quedaban de los animales que casaba su esposo Hakoda. La mujer se dedicaba horas a tallar figuritas, con las que creía ella, jugarían sus futuros hijos. Hijos, quería tanto algún niño en el hogar, pero sabía que a causa de la guerra no era una muy buena idea, ningún niño merecía crecer en un ambiente donde cada dos segundos estuvieran en peligro de la nación del fuego, sin embargo ella no lo aceptaba, no cabía en su cabeza la idea de no tener una familia, no tener a alguien a quien llamar hijo, a no tener nadie a quien contarle historias de la tribu, no tener a alguien que la llamara mamá.

Escucho abrirse la puerta de su casa, seguro era su esposo, que después de haber pasado todo el día buscando recursos para la tribu llegaba cansado, lo vio entrar y admiro su rostro, detallo con cuidado sus fuertes facciones, pero también se podía notar su cansancio, e imagino lo bien que le vendría un hijo a ese hombre, seguro le devolvería la alegría.

—Kya he querido decirte algo—el hombre se sienta en una silla en frente de su mujer y la mira fijamente.

—Adelante Hakoda ¿Qué me quieres decir? — pregunta la mujer mientras le devuelve la mirada.

—Sé que no son buenos tiempos, sé que este lugar no es seguro, pero también sé que quiero un progenitor, un niño al cual enseñarle a defender a la tribu cuando yo no esté—

La mujer simplemente sonrío con alegría pura y abrazó al hombre que tenía en frente de ella, él iba a cumplir su sueño de tener un niño de verdad, él cambiaría los muñecos de madera y hueso, por uno autentico de carne y hueso.

…

Nueve meses después se encontraba la pareja con una de las pocas sanadoras que había en tribu, Kanna, la madre de Hakoda hacía todo su esfuerzo por ayudar a la mujer que en ese momento estaba trayendo un niño al mundo, que estaba trayendo una nueva esperanza para todos al mundo.

—Aguanta un poco más Kya, el niño ya va a salir—anima el hombre a su mujer.

La mujer da lo último de energía que le queda y por fin, el resultado de 9 largos meses

—Tranquila linda, ya salió, es un varón muy lindo—admira la anciana a quien es ahora su nieto. Un niño moreno, con el cabello castaño y los ojos azules; un digno niño de la tribu agua.

— ¿Cómo se llamará? —pregunta la mujer a su esposo.

—Tiene cara de que va a ser un gran hombre, un gran guerrero, una gran persona…lo llamaremos Sokka —

—Que bello nombre—voltea a ver a su bebé. —Bienvenido al mundo mi pequeño Sokka-le dice a su hijo mientras le sonríe como solo una madre puede sonreír a sus hijos.

…

Un año después cuando el pequeño guerrero apenas estaba aprendiendo a caminar, empezó a escuchar como su madre empezaba a gritar de dolor en la otra habitación, asustado corrió hacia allí y lo que vio lo dejo impactado. Su madre sostenía en brazos a otro bebé, con timidez de acerco y pudo admirar a una linda niña, que era casi idéntica a él. Su padre apareció y también se quedó mirando con felicidad a la pequeña en brazos de Gran Gran .

—Mira Sokka, es Katara, tu nueva hermanita—

—Sí, de ahora en adelante espero que sean muy unidos hijo, porque en épocas de guerra lo único que se tiene es la familia, quiero que la cuides y la quieras, más que a tus juguetes incluso —

— ¿Más que a Pinocho papá? — pregunta el niño curioso a su padre, no había nada que quisiera más que a su juguete, le colocó ese nombre ya que era el nombre del protagonista de uno de sus cuentos, los cuentos que le contaba su madre todas las noches.

—Si hijo, más que a Pinocho, es más, considérala tu nueva compañera de juegos—responde el hombre sonriente a su progenitor.

Las palabras del hombre hacen que al pequeño se le iluminen los ojos, por fin alguien con quien jugar, alguien con quien disfrutar. Solo tenía algo claro, él iba a ser el mejor hermano mayor que aquella bebé podría tener, la amaba a partir de ese momento, ella sería su Pinocho y él su Pepito Grillo.

…

—Chicos, quiero que me digan ¿Quién rompió el jarrón? —pregunta la madre seria pero sin perder su amabilidad a sus dos hijos.

Sokka ya de 5 años sabía que había sido su hermana, que hace poco se dio cuenta de su agua control, entusiasmada la niña había estado corriendo por toda la casa usando sus poderes sin control alguno, cosa que por desgracia termino en un desastre. Miro a su hermana de ahora 4 años, quien al parecer no tenía intención alguna de responder con la verdad, recordó su cuento favorito, en el cual al protagonista le crecía la nariz cuando mentía.

—No he sido yo mamá— miente la niña.

— ¿A no? —

La madre sabía quién había sido, sin embargo le daría la oportunidad de que le digiera la verdad. Sokka lanza una mirada de reproche a su hermana, luego la toma de la mano y le dirige la palabra a su madre.

— ¿Nos das un momento mamá? —

—Adelante, Sokka— la mujer asiente y el niño arrastra a su hermana y la lleva a otra habitación.

—Katara…—

—Sé que mentí, pero me dan miedo las consecuencias—gimotea apenada la niña.

Sokka se sienta en la cama y le hace señas a su hermana para que lo haga también.

— ¿Recuerdas el cuento de Pinocho? —

— ¿Es en el que le crece la nariz al personaje por mentir y luego se convierte en burro? —

—Sí, ese mismo—

—No creo que me crezca la nariz por mentir, menos unas orejas y una cola—dice la niña riendo ya más calmada.

—No te crecerá la nariz, ni las orejas, crecerá la culpa en tu corazón y yo como tu hermano mayor debo evitar eso—

—Pero ¿Y si mamá se enoja y me deja de querer? —pregunta asustada.

—Ella no hará eso, te lo aseguro, además si yo te quiero, ella lo debe hacer más—

—Gracias Sokka, eres el mejor hermano del mundo, te quiero—declara Katara alegre y abraza a su hermano.

Posteriormente la niña vuelve a donde su madre y le confiesa la verdad. El niño sonríe, definitivamente hacía un gran trabajo como Pepito Grillo.

_10 años después…._

—Y así chicos termina lo que conocemos como el pasado oscuro de Katara—dice Sokka a sus compañeros de viaje.

—¿Pasado oscuro? Que ridículo Sokka—

—Eras una mentirosa Katara, rompiste un jarrón y no lo aceptaste—comenta riendo la chica ciega.

—No he dicho mentiras después de eso, Toph—responde con un puchero.

—Claro que sí, en este momento me acabas de mentir—

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —

—Sí, me dijiste que no mentiste más después de eso y mentiste cuando lo decías—

—Agh, bueno, no importa—dice vencida.

El Avatar, Zuko y Sokka ríen al escuchar la absurda pelea de las chicas. Para los hermanos es bueno recordar los viejos tiempos, antes de que muriera su madre, y para el resto es bueno pensar en otras cosas que no fuera la guerra.

—Recuerdo ese cuento—comenta el maestro fuego.

—Yo también, aunque eso significaría que luego Katara se volvió el hada madrina de Sokka—suelta entre más risas la chica ciega.

—Y Sokka se convirtió en un niño de verdad, gracias a ella—completa el avatar

Sokka mira a su hermana y esta le corresponde, los dos tenían un montón de cosas que agradecerle al otro, pero lo más importante para ellos, es que juntos eran Pinocho y Pepito Grillo, su Gepetto los miraba desde el cielo con una sonrisa, que solo una madre satisfecha puede brindar.

**No sé porque, pero esta historia me gusta especialmente, me entretuve mucho escribiéndola ;3**

**¿Me dan un review?**

**Saludos, Tokka ;D**


End file.
